Cyber World
The Cyber World is the main stage of ''Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart''. It is a virtual world created by Keek. General Information The Cyber World was Keek's own version of Magical Girl Raising Project. It was both created to find an Ideal Magical Girl, and to punish those who had survived Cranberry's tests. A prize of 10 billion yen was to be given to whoever defeated the one known as the Demon King within the game. Magical Girls who were bought into her Cyber World would stay there for 3 in-game days in which time is compressed. After that, they would be released back into the Real-world for another 3 days. This is called the logout period. During the logout period, an event will trigger prior to them leaving the game during which all the current Magical Girls would be automatically teleported to the wasteland area to participate. The events vary from being the first to reach the objective to win a magical item to playing scissor-paper-stone to receive a large sum of magical candies(1000 in fact, however, there's one event where the Magical Girls had to compare the number of Magical candies each one of them had and the Magical Girl with the least amount would be "eliminated". This cycle will continue until the Magical Girls beat the game with the exceptions of Uluru, Sorami Nakano and Premium Sachiko as they took part in the beta version of the game. It was stated by Fal that any injuries sustained in the Cyber World would not affect the Real-world. However, it was later discovered that if a Magical Girl were to die in the game, they would die in real life with their death being covered-up by a heart attack. According to Keek's logic, surviving Cranberry's test meant that those Magical Girls were willing to betray the ideal of a pure and innocent Magical Girl. Thus, Keek forcefully dragged many of Cranberry's survivors into her own game. Rules Monsters Locations Wasteland Area The wasteland area was described as an endless expanse of land that looks flat in every direction you look. The buildings were all abandoned and dilapidated with its walls being stained brown from the dusty clouds with cracks everywhere. One particular building was leaning to a side with everything beyond the 10th floor destroyed and crumpled.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 1, Page 12 Going further, a much better-looking town could be seen. An open space in the center of the town lies a fountain with a mermaid statue sitting on top.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 1, Page 21 At the end of the wasteland area lies an ancient wooden gate sitting between two steep peaks that look like it was constructed from the Edo period. The gate acts as a checkpoint that when entered, brings the Magical Girls to the Grassland area.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 2, Page 18 Glassland Area Mountain Area Urban Area Underground Area Library Area The library area was described as a run-down, old, shabby and dusty place. A slight movement may even cause the clouds of dust around the area to billow up. The library also contains certain characteristics that no other areas previously had. The first was the monsters' behaviour while the other was intrinsic to the area itself.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 2), Chapter 6, Page 17 A special feature that this area contains is that if a Magical Girl were to sit on a chair, she will not get attack by the surrounding monsters, making it a safe zone. This also meant that one could enjoy a peaceful meal without getting interrupted, unlike previous areas.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 2), Chapter 6, Page 19 The Devil King's Castle Characters Participants Non - Participants Notes *Uluru, Sorami Nakano, and Premium Sachiko took part in the beta version of Keek's Magical Girl Raising Project unintentionally. Upon their return, they gave Keek feedback and suggestions. *After hearing that Keek went rogue, the Magical Kingdom sent Snow White to deal with her. **Although Snow White, Keek and Fal didn't participate in the game, they were all in her Cyber World nevertheless. References Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Locations